Fade Away
by WolvenAssassin
Summary: Grimmjow, a successful Rock singer, playboy, meets his match when he receives a new Manager and things start spiralling out of control. Will the manager be able to get this lazy band back on their feet or will the playboy cause some damage? Rated M for Language and further chapters will include Lemons (Yaoi, boyxboy) . . . Please be gentle when Reviewing But PLEASE REVIEW . . .


**Fade Away**

**Hey all sorry sorry . . . I know like 4 other books that need completing, I'm sorry . . . I just kinda lost my muse 4 a while . . . *Hides behind a bush* AAANNNNYYYYYWWWWAAAAYYYYY Here's my first chapter of-**

**"Hey What The hell you doin'?"**

**Huh?**

**"Ya Heard me!"**

**Who is that?**

**"It's me you idiot!"**

**Grimmjow?**

**"Who else?"**

**Ichigo?**

**"Retorical Question Moron!"**

**OOOOHHHHH . . . Well what do you want.**

**"He wants to do the disclaimer."**

**But Ichi He interrupted before I finished . . .**

**"You Promised You Son of a-"**

**"Language Grimm."**

**"Sorry."**

**Yeah you better be.**

**"Shut up . . . Idiot here doesn't own us or our series only the plot, even the name of this story isn't her's it's Breaking Benjamin's song . . ."**

**Why do you haveta be like that? So damn cold *pouts***

**"Grimm You forgot something***

**"What?"**

***sigh*" Never mind I'll do it . . . This story was beta'd by the amazing AiryAquarius . . ."**

**Yeah! Airy-chan Is super epic! You should go check the awesome stories airy-chan has written!**

**"So Overly excited. . . Fuckin' Irritating the hell ouda me."**

**"Grimm Language."**

**"English Obviously."**

***Punches him lights out* "Fuckin' Stupid"**

***Sigh* On with the story, plz enjoy.**

**Chapter: His Demise**

Ichigo sat down stiffly, his brain going to mushing at the news, his eyes hiding pain as he stared at his wife. 'No this cannot be true, she's joking . . . She's joking right?' he asked himself as he kept starring voidly, waiting for her to tell him it was a joke. Her face was soft and small glints of tears were visible in her captivating, grey eyes.

"I'm Sorry Ichi." She said softly, lowering her head to hide the small, calmly flowing river crawling down her cheek. He stayed silent, contemplating words, words he could not form, between the anger and pain. 'I guess she wasn't joking huh?'. Her strawberry blond hair was falling around her face, to obscureing obscuring it completely from his view.

"So . . . You're pregnant with Ulquiorra's child? That's..." Ichigo paused, straightening and trying to keep his emotions in check, " . . .great ne?" Ichigo continued in a suprisingly calm tone, yet somehow the words just did not seem his own. "He better be a good father and take care of you or I will have his arse . . . Uhm . . . Not in that way though." Ichigo chuckled jokingly. This woman was the one who saved him and now she'll be the one who destroyed him. The logic did not make sense, 'Why is she leaving me?' He questioned again and again yet received no viable answer viable as an explanation.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him in complete disbelief. 'Did he really just say that?' Orihime thought as she contemplated the right words. "Ichi? You're not mad?" She questioned as a another sneaky river flowed down her face.

"Mad? . . . Orihime, why would I ever be mad at you? . . . All I want is for you to be happy, that's the only thing I have ever cared about." Ichigo smiled at her softly. Orihime tilted her head, she could have swore sworn she heard his voice crack and his eyes glinted even as his soft expression continued to glow.

Orihime couldn't hold the tears any longer. She jumped into Ichigo's arms, sobbing loudly. Her body shook in his arms as wave after wave of sobs attacked her small frame.

Some time passed with Orihime just crying, and her body finally ceased its attacking sobs as she looked up at him with a soft smile. "You will still be there for me ne?" She asked faintly.

"I've never left you alone Hime . . . I'll always be there for you." Ichigo said, smiling a strained smile as she hugged him again. "So I guess you're leaving, huh, Hime?"

"Yes, right now actually." Orihime smiled sadly in his arms. "I don't want you to hurt anymore than you already do, and staying will just make it worse."

"Very well, thank you Hime." Ichigo smiled, letting go of her.

Orihime nodded before getting up and walking out. Ichigo stared after her, fighting the urge to ask her if she would stay. The door made a soft click as it closed behind her.

Ichigo kept staring at the door. Hours passed: one, two, three... Finally he snapped out of his trance and he slowly rose and walked over to a concealed cupboard. 'Damn Her . . . DAMN HER TO HELL!' He yelled mentally as his eyes began to sting involuntarily. He took out a bottle from it the cupboard and stared at it for a while, apologising to those he will would be letting down tonight, and let then it all just calmly driffted drift away, before ripping the cap off and started downing it in a series of gulps, a tear slipping down his cheek. He had lost everything he held dear, what else did he have left? . . .? He dropped the empty vodka bottle and fell to his knees as a sob rattled his body. He stared at the ground as his vision blurred through the tears. 'Why? Why did you she leave me? She brought me back after Rukia and now she's the one who left me? Why am I always being left alone? Why did I have to be hurt once again? What did I do?' He questioned over and over again as a line of tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Dammit!" He cried as he hit his fist on the tiled floor. 'This is all my fault! Because I am so.. so incapable of anything! . . . What if . . . What if I changed? . . . Would she then have maybe stayed in my arms?'. He kept on hitting the tile, sobbing and crying in anger, pain and rage. Ichigo whimpered every time he mentally saw her walking away. He silently begged her to stop and turn back, run into his arms and ask him if he would forgive her, if she could just . . . Just stay. The tile cracked as he continued his assault, his knuckles began bleeding and bursting open, breaking from the impact. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He chanted his agonized cry over and over again late into the starry night . . .

. . . In a shop near Ichigo's house . . .

Urahara stared at the gloomy skies as a familiar sting flushed through him. 'Not again.' he stated mentally as he started closing shop and heading towards where Ichigo lived, making haste as the house came into view.

"ICHIGO!" Urahara yelled, knocking on the door.

Silence met him as he kept on knocking and yelling. Urahara turned the handle, and finding found it, to his surprise, open. Urahara stepped in, rushing into the kitchen. Ichigo's sprawled out body laying limply on the icicle-cold floor.

"Ichigo!" Urahara rushed over. As he got closer he saw the battered hands and two bloody pools around his wrists. "NO!" Urahara yelled, kneeling next to him and shaking him softly. "Ichigo wake up!"

Ichigo murmured softly, and a tear driftinged down his paled cheek, but he did not move. Urahara turned his arm to see how deep the cuts were. To his luck, they were not deep enough to be life threatening. He stood up, rushing over to the first aid case's hiding place. He grabbed it and rushed back, and bandged his wrists before calling the ambulance.

Ichigo's eyes shot open. "Kisuke . . . She . . . She left me." Ichigo said shakily as a tear slipped down his cheek again. He tried to push himself up, but he slipped and fell back, out cold.

"Ichigo!" Urahara exclaimed, catching him before he hit the floor. The ambulance arrived and two paramedics rushed into the house, picking him up before hauling him off towards the ambulance.

"Kisuke...? What happened?" asked a third paramedic.

"Oh, Uryu ... Orihime left."

"What? First Rukia and now Orihime? Hell, will he ever be happy?" Uryu asked, glaring at nothing specifically and shaking his head.

"I have no idea..."

. . . 3 Months later . . .

Ichigo sat on a bar chair drinking one shot after another, speaking to a rather drunk Kisuke, his scarred wrists haunting everyone who looked at him.

". . . And then I said piss off." Slurred Ichigo, staring at his closest friend.

Urahara burst into laughter at the apparently funny story the tangerine haired male just told him.

Yoruichi stormed into the bar just then, stomping over to the two drunken males and gripping both's ears, and pulling them out of the bar. "Put their drinks on my tab!" She ordered before disappearing out the door with the two wailing men cursing incoherently as she pulled them to Ichigo's house. After Orihime left, she and Urahara moved in with the young male to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. She let go of them briefly before unlocking and opening the door and pulling them inside by ear.

"What the hell is wrong . . . Uh . . . Never mind I'm going to bed." Ichigo sweat-dropped at the menacing look on the feline face of Yoruichi. Ichigo rushed upstairs to his room, before shutting the door behind him and plopping down on the bed again.

"Drinking? You took him drinking again! I thought us staying here was supposed to be for us to look after his well being, not to encourageing his alcoholic tendancies! I swear that bloody band has turned you into some sort of alcohol drinking fucktart! Ever since we started sponsoring them for Toshiro's sake you've been hanging around them way to much! You're drinking worse than Grimmjow!" She rambled on and on, cursing and yelling at the drunken Urahara who just stared at her in amusement.

"Pretty Kitty Lady." He suddenly said, stopping her dead in her metaphorical tracks.

"What did you just say?" Yoruichi asked dangerousely as the background seemed to darken and horns seemed to appeared on her head, her eyes practically glowling glowing red as she cracked her knuckles.

"So Pretty Kitty Lady . . . And so angry." Urahara said dreamily before a fist crashed into his face hard, sending him flying into the nearest wall. Yoruichi marched over and started stomping on him angrily yelling and cursing again. "Oww Kitty Lady that's mean! Stop hurting Kisuke!" Yoruichi gave him one last kick, knocking him out before she headed to bed as well.

. . . 1 year after the divorce . . .

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you're fired!" Yelled his boss.

"B-But Mr. Yamoto please. . ." Ichigo was cut off by a flaming death glare before he nodded and leaving left his office. He gathered his things and walked out the building, staring at the Gotei13 sign one last time.

Ichigo walked to Urahara's shop in silence, staring at the ground as he entered the shop, putting his things on the counter and ringing the bell.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Yoruichi asked looking at the box full of his office supplies.

"The old douche fired me after catching me drunk at work! Can you believe that!?" Ichigo slurred in utter disbelief.

"Why the hell were you drunk in the bloody first place!? No one is allowed to drink at work!" She yelled, hitting him behind the head.

Ichigo snorted, wearing his trade mark scowl as he stormed off to the bar again.

"Give me a triple!" He, in his drunken stupor, yelled at a bar seat, oblivious to his sister and her fiancé sitting just behind him.

"Ichi-nii?" Asked the soft voice in complete disbelief. "What happened to you!?" She exclaimed confusedly.

"Karin . . . Toshiro . . . Good to see you guys again. How's the wedding planning going?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his sister's questions of concern.

"With all the new gigs pouring in we haven't had much time to plan anything . . . Renji has been complaining about seeing you again, you know." Toshiro said to his old friend. "He complains that after school you completely forgot about him."

"Forget about that red haired pineapple head? Who could ever forget such an ugly face?" Ichigo asked sarcastically, downing his drink and tapping the counter for a refill.

Karin stared at her older brother, hurt flashing across her face. He was thin and looked completely broken, the dark circles under his eyes showing lack off sleep and the red, swollen eyes and cheeks a sign of alcohol abuse to excess. "Ichi-nii, what happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"Work . . . Now please go and leave me in peace." Ichigo muttered bitterly, shooing them with one hand and downing his second drink before tapping the counter once again. "You know what, just give me the damned bottle..." Was all Karin heard as she and Toshiro left the bar, heading towards Urahara's shop.

Ichigo stared at the empty bottle in disgust. "Who told you you could be empty! Give me another one now and take this traitor out of my sight at once!" Ichigo yelled to the bartender who nodded knowing the tangerine haired male well enough by now, bringing him his next bottle. A flash of memory shot through his drunken mind, a chill went through him as he watched two women side-by-side walking away, then morphed into one that kept walking into a bright white light before vanishing completely. Ichigo snatched it and downed it in a few minutes time, forcing the image to disappear before paying for three bottles and taking the third bottle home, emptying it on his way.

Ichigo stared at a car that passed by, screeching as it hit an elderly lady. His eyes widened at the sight : Blood . . . There was so much blood. He stared as the drunken driver got out, wobbling all the way to the infront of the car, where the old lady lay motionless, her body sprawled out in an unnatural pose. Ichigo's body froze, and a sudden gush of coldness making made him shiver, before a demonic laugh errupted from the driver at the limp form.

"Pop Goes The Weasel." The man chided laughingly before jumping back into his car and speeding off. Ichigo continued to stare at the thing left over body of the elderly lady, where a crowd was already forming . . . Tires screeched again, immediately stealing his horror filled eyes away from the gory sight. What he stared at saw sent another frozen chill to rattle his form. A loud crash shattered the air, and the now. Tha mangled car dripped of oil and blood. The stench of death filled his nostrils. 'Both of them? . . . Dead?' He shivered again as the sound of sirens filled the air announcing to all that death hads been at work and reaping new victims. Ichigo stared at the scene, as cops, ambulances and traffic cops all appeareding one after the other. His hazed mind sobbered. 'Is that where I am heading?' He stared down at the empty bottle, the lingering smell of alcohol now smelt smelled like Death itself. He shook his head before chucking it into the nearest trash can.

. . . 1 month after the accident . . .

Urahara waited for him in the kitchen smiling like and idiot who just got some. "Ichigo!" He exclaimed as the younger male entered the kitchen with two heavy grocery bags.

"What do you want, idiot?" Ichigo asked irritabily.

"I have a job for you." Urahara quipped, quirking the younger males attention immidiately.

"What is it? And if you're thinking that I'll go work in that preverted porn shop of yours think again."

"Hey! The porn department is only at night! I will never mix business with pleasure." Urahara exclaimed defensively.

Ichigo snorted, contently waiting for the 'Simple Shop Owner', as Kisuke always refered to himself, to get to the point.

"The band needs a new manager since Grimmjow fired the last one, and Toshiro and Renji both said you'll be the perfect Manager." Urahara stated enthusiastically.

"Yeah . . . Sure . . . But they better not expect me to start drinking just to fit into their group." Ichigo said, devil eyeing the shop owner.

"Not even a little?" Kisuke asked, tilting his head to try and look cute.

Ichigo gave him a death glare, earning a squeal from the shop owner. "Okay . . . Okay . . . no drinking." Urahara said in fast reply to escape his glare. "Then it's settled. The band will have a new manager as of tomorrow."

Ichigo felt a chill go down his spine and a sense of foreboding came over him. 'I just made the worst mistake ever, didn't I?'

. . . To Be Continued . . .

**Soooooo . . . How was it? Good? Bad? Stupid? PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ review I need to know what you guys think of it plz plz plz plz plz plz *Begs on hands and knees* XOXO Love you guys ne?**


End file.
